what is home
by the depy fan girl
Summary: after a big mishap the ponys are stuck in a world of humans must adjust. all the while the scout seems to be feeling little down. can the pony's figure out whats wrong with scout and get back home. read and relax. enjoy.
1. teleported to a new world

it was dark night in the BLU base. every one was was doing what you ought to see team doing. like scout and spy shooting insults at each other.

"say another word and i'll make that mask black and blue pal!" scout shouted at the spy.

"actually i have another thing to say. BREATH MINT!" he said all up in scouts face.

"oooh! i'm gonna knock that mask right off your sorry little -"

he was cut off by the loud speaker announcing that the enemy intelligence had been dropped. scout growled in frustration and went to see who had messed up.

"alright who dropped the intel again?! this is the fifth time this week!"

everyone in the room looked at scout wondering what had him so ticked off.

"woah calm down pal. we can always get it back." engineer said to calm the fuming teen down.

but scout would not calm down. the intel had been dropped five times,he had been mowed down mercilessly by countless sentry's,fried by pyro's, insulted by spy,they haven't capped any points that month since the 8th,and saxton hale has not given them their brand new weapons yet. right about now,scout wanted to punch a wall. and thats what he did, planting a medium sized hole in it.

young scout had been a mercenary for as long as he can remember. all he wants is to get this war over so he can go home and see his mom again. scout has been trying to come up with plans to get RED to give up. but all end in either death or embarrassment. nd basically he just needs some time to be ticked off for awhile.

"i dont know bout you guys but this team has been sucking since engies been trying to "upgrade" the teleporter. dude you seriusly need to give it up. without you this team is falling apart!" scout announced.

the engineer sat unfazed but spoke up.

"actually scout you don't have to worry about this team falling apart any more. i have finished the teleporter."


	2. teleported to a new world pt 2

"well it's about time! i thought this team would never pull up." scout said.

"hey don't blame engineer for our fails, i just happened to notice you have been dazing off inta some kind of wonderland while i get shot in te head by a RED heavy." mentioned the scottish demoman.

and demo was right. scout had been drifting off lately. scout had been daydreaming about home and what it would have been like if he were still there. but he never mentioned it to any of his teammates in fear they would think of him as just a soft teen who badly needed a shoulder to lean on. he wanted them to think of him as a merciless warrior who would do anything to help his team win. but sometimes he would have a hard time hiding it. sometimes he would find himself leaning on spy or wrapping his arms around heavy. resulting in either a confused "what" or a smack on the head. but he would come up with a jack excuse like "i got tired" when he really new what had went down.

"what .. er ..look i aint gonna argue with you lets just get this convo over so we can check out what was the big fuss about engie slacking off the battlefield alright." scout said in attempt to end the conversation.

"hmm. alright. as long as i get to be first. i always ed up last fer some stupid reason." demo agreed.

"hey twi hey twi hey twi!" the pink pony kept repeating.

twilight sparkle was working on a very difficult teleportation spell and pinkie pie was not helping much at all.

"PINKIE PIE! I AM TRYING TO WORK ON A VERY HARD SPELL HERE AND YOU ARE NOT HELPING MUCH AT ALL!"

pinkie backed into the corner with her mane flattening slightly.

twiight sighed. " i'm sorry pinkie pie, it's just that i'm trying to work on this spell and you are not helping at all by distracting me."

"oh i understand,it's just that i need you to do a BIG favor for me."

"twilight wanting to help her friend set aside her spell for a moment and listened.

"okay"

" alright,so i'll be gone helping the cakes on a very important delivery and i'll need you to watch gummy for me if that would not be such a chore."

twilight thought about the last time she had seen gummy. he seemed pretty calm and timid and not needing much surveillance.

"okay i'll do it."

"YAY!" shouted the pink pony as she juped onto her friend and hugged her. after a moment the other members of the main six arrived including a pony named doctor wooves and derpy whooves.

" hey twilight these ponys are new in townand the mayor wants you to give them a tour." rainbow informed.

" okay let me just finish this spell am=nd i'll get to it."

twilights horn glowed catching the sunlight as the magic started swirling around.

================================================================================================================as enigie activated the machine electriciy started swirling.

================================================================================================================spike entered the room to see sparks of magic flew all around

================================================================================================================as medic entered the room sparks of energy flew all around. but suddenly it started glowing purple.

in a moment that seemed like hours the ponys were transported to a world were all they could see were tall strange creatures staring back at them.


	3. what just happened

**hey sorry for the lack of introduction i was just in a hurry to show these stories to you. i hope you enjoy them. plus if i mess up it's probably because i listen to dubstep all the while i make these. and luckily for you i may release up to two or three chapters at a time! so just read and relax and enjoy the ride my friends. peace and love!**

the mecs did not know what to think when they saw the technicolor ponies. to some the first word that came to mind was "what the heck?". then finally the demo man spoke up.

"you brought wee little pony's into our base?!"

"hey i didn't mean to. frankly i had no idea what would happen!" engie said to defend himself.

"yeah well what now engineer? we got ponies and we don't even know what ta do with them!"

" ve could always send them the way RED goes." spy chipped in.

the ponies were scared to figure out what that meant.

"what NO! these ponies look important, like they might be able to help us win." scout countered.

" well these ones with the horns look like good battering rams if you ask me." sniper suggested.

"NO! i mean they can do magic! ya know llike teleportation and laser beams and stuff."

twilight was bout to cut in when solder looked at the grey mare next to her and had a thought.

"ya think we can ride the ones with wings to victory?" soldier said with utmost curiosity.

the 3 pegisi of the group shuddered at the thought of having one of those large men on their backs.

"no too small. but we could have them fly and pick up the enemy intel FOR us though." scout pointed out.

"zat would make sense if they could survive their defenses." spy cleared out.

"easy, i"ll make suits for them and make it so the can regenerate like we do. no problem at all. and while i'm at it i'll get these little ponies back home were they belong."

he then turned to the slightly confused equines.

" do you pony's understand that."

"seems clear." said a very elegant looking rarity.

the spy looked over to her and thought " i like her style." but quickly brushed away the thought and got back to back to business.

" but first engineer is it. thats what the one with the eye patch called you."

" yes thats my name."

" good. can you tell us... WHAT JUST HAPPENDED?!"

"well frankl miss i don't know what just happened myself. i was just testing out my new teleporter and next thing i know you ponies are flying through. but as long as your here we can suit you up so you can help us fight the long lasting war."

"war what war?" twilight said quizzically.


	4. the story

**hey guys school is coming soon and i just want you to know that when it starts i might not be able to pubish them as quickly. so sry. :(**

"well by war i mean a raging fight thats been going on ever since the companys founder found this land. his two sons redman and blutarch fought over the land for years. when their father came across a fatal illness he gave is sons the land in his brothers would not stop fighting as they grew older but not much wiser. they hired mercenaries such as us. blu ired us first. but then red got the same idea and hired nine mercs to. the war went on for this useless patch of land since then." engie explained to the horses.

doctor whooves finally spoke up.

"so we've been transported into the middle of some kind of raging war?! i can't believe this!"

" better believe this pal cause it looks like you aint goin back the way you came." sniper said gesturing to the busted portal.

spike then dropped to his knees and yelled.

"NOOOOOO! please tell me you have jewels here. what am i gonna eat?" spike said as he grabbed the unmoving sniper by his collar.

sniper simply placed him down and told him that there were no jewels.

" so how did you show ponies get here in our world." sniper said.

"well i think while i was working on my teleportation spell it might have collided with your teleporter and sent us here. but i think i if engineer can fix his portal and i can copy the spell than it can send us home.

"good." more time to learn about you.

"well whats to know?" twilight asked.

" what do y do in the land of equetria."

"well i run a library, fluttershy takes care of animals, pinkie pie is party planner,rarity runs a boutique, rainbow dash is on the weather team,and applejack runs the apple farm." twilight explained.

"what do you do?" rainbow asked.

"we kill."


End file.
